A virtual machine (VM) may be a software-based emulation of computer hardware. For example, the VM may operate based on computer architecture and functions of computer hardware resources associated with hard disks or other such memory. A virtual disk that emulates the hard disk or memory may be utilized by the VM. Thus, the VM may emulate a physical computing environment, but requests for a hard disk or memory may be managed by a virtualization layer which translates these requests to the underlying physical computing hardware resources. The virtualization layer may be part of a virtual machine management application that manages the virtual machine and the virtual disk.